


Sleepless Training

by XXIAspectIXX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bunker, Dean - Freeform, Family, Jay Winchester - Freeform, OC, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Training, cas, castiel - Freeform, parenting, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIAspectIXX/pseuds/XXIAspectIXX
Summary: Jay Winchester (OC & Nephilim) can’t sleep, so she goes downstairs to practice. Cas comes and helps train her, and the boys join in.





	Sleepless Training

It was past five thirty, and she still couldn’t sleep. She never slept well, even as a baby, and usually four hours a night was enough. That was okay with her. Besides, It helped to have extra hours in the day. Now, though, it seemed that she couldn’t even sleep at all some nights. She just wasn’t tired. She rolled over, kicking off the blanket and pulling herself over the bed until her bare feet touched the cool ground. The night air tickled her legs, giving her goosebumps. Barely any sound was made as she padded over to her dresser, easing open the top drawer. The sweatpants kept her legs warm as she walked down the hallway with her blade clutched in her palm, heading for the dungeon. 

 

Jay enjoyed the dungeon immensely. It was large enough to practice in, with all the equipment she needed. The soundproofing was an added bonus, so she didn’t wake any trigger-happy hunters at six a.m. Jogging in place, Jay started to twirl her blade around her fingers like she had seen Dean do. The practicality of the skill didn’t seem very high, but it was intimidating and impressive, and every time she completed the action without the metal clattering to the floor or cutting herself, she grinned a little. 

 

Since the dungeon wasn’t in use, Sam and Dean had allowed her to transform it into a training room of sorts. Surprisingly, she had found a dummy in storage, along with weapons racks that she could set up. They had the gun range for long-distance and ranged items. Now she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, sufficiently warmed up and ready to start hitting things.   
Each blow she landed to the rubber torso hit her hard, whether it be her feet or shins or fists. Rubber colliding with skin echoed around the room, mixing with her labored breathing. Sweat trickled down her brow as she delivered rapid-fire punches to the face, bouncing back when she was done to catch her breath. 

Suddenly, someone’s arm was locked around her throat, their other arm trying to pin her own sweaty arms to her sides. Jay kicked her leg out, trying to wrap it around her attacker’s legs and knock him down, but he was too big for her. She struggled, twisting to the left and trying to wriggle her head out of the grasp. The hold tightened, lifting her up when she started kicking.

“You lost.” The arms around her went loose, and she fell to her feet, spinning around to stare at Castiel. He was wearing the same outfit as always, but a small smiled seemed to be playing at his lips. 

“Cas? What was that for?” Even to her, her voice sounded incredulous and confused.

“You were training. I decided I would help you, train you on preparedness. You would have been overtaken, had that been an enemy.” His gruff voice was even as his angel blade dropped from his sleeve into his practiced hand. “Again?” 

Jay grinned, dropping her stance. Her own knife was on the other side of the room; behind Castiel. He swung and she countered, ducking and trying to swat his arm and off-balance him. Instead, his foot stuck out and swiped hers out from beneath her, landing her with her back to the cold cement. 

Jay got to her hands and knees, coughing and laughing. “Okay,” she said warily as she stood, taking the same stance as before. “I see how it is.” 

This time she made the first move, slowly sidestepping to the right, inching her way around. Cas’s face was a mask as he watched her, body language calm and casual. It was unnerving how chill he looked when she knew she looked so different, covered in sweat and breathing hard as she was. 

He blocked her, trying to bat her backwards. Jay pushed forwards, going low and trying to take out his legs again. This time, she watched for the trip, sidestepping. Cas simply knocked her over while she was off balance, and she skid across the ground again. 

“Watch me, Jay. You can’t beat me if you don’t look at what I am doing,” and though he was coaching her, his voice was gentle and calm. Cas returned to his place once more, prompting Jay to do the same. She did, standing still and glaring at him. 

 

“Heads up, Jay!” Something sailed through the air as Jay ducked below a swing, backing up to catch the handle as it fell. She continued to walk backwards, spacing herself from her opponent as her face broke into a happy, albeit sweaty smile at Sam’s presence. Her angel blade handle was cool in her warm, clammy hand, but it felt familiar. She twirled it successfully, winking at Sam. She charged again, head-on against her angel opponent. Metal hit metal and the force reverberated through her arm, but she came back in. The blades whistled through the air, but once again she was pushed back with enough force to knock her down.

Dean caught her this time, though, putting her back on her feet. 

“I’m not even allowed to sleep anymore without missing anything fun. What’s happening here?” He was laughing as he said it, walking over to stand by Sam. 

“Cas is beating up on a teenager who can’t sleep,” Jay explained, putting her hands in a T formation as she went to retrieve her water bottle. 

“Training, actually,” Cas countered. She stuck her tongue out at him. Sam smiled, face lighting up. Dean grabbed a machete from a nearby rack, going to stand beside the sweaty girl. He dwarfed her, but she knew he wouldn’t do all the fighting for her. 

“How about two on one?”

“Two on two. Loser makes breakfast,” Sam amended, grabbing a blade of his own.


End file.
